legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Triforce
The Triforce is a fictional artifact from Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda series of video games. Referred to as "The Golden Power" in ancient Hylian literature, it represents the essence of the Golden Goddesses who created the realm of Hyrule that was left behind when they departed the realm for the heavens. It is said to grant godlike power to the one who holds all three pieces and is a main focus of the plot of many games in the series, including The Legend of Zelda, The Adventure of Link, A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons, The Wind Waker, Skyward Sword, A Link Between Worlds, and Breath of the Wild. The Triforce consists of three equilateral triangles, which are joined to form a large equilateral triangle. Occasional variations are found in the shape and subdivisions. The Triforce of Power embodies the essence of Din, the Goddess of Power, who used her "strong flaming arms" to shape the land and cultivate the red earth on which Hyrule exists. Her divine essence grants the holder of the Triforce of Power an unlimited amount of mystical power. It is usually associated specifically with Ganondorf/Ganon, who uses its vast power to his own evil ends. The top triangle in the Triforce represents the Triforce of Power. The Triforce of Wisdom holds the essence of Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, who is recognized for creating the physical laws of the realm of Hyrule. It is usually associated with Princess Zelda, and in most games, she possesses it. When activated, the lower left triangle in the Triforce mark on Zelda's hand glows, representing the Triforce of Wisdom. Though Zelda is known to possess innate mystical powers, the essence of Nayru, wielded by Zelda using the Triforce of Wisdom, enhances these abilities. In various incarnations, Zelda has demonstrated telepathy, precognition, and mystic energy projection, among other abilities. Seemingly by means of the Triforce's power, Zelda demonstrated shapeshifting abilities in Ocarina of Time. To hide herself from Ganondorf, Zelda assumes the guise of a young Sheikah man who calls himself Sheik, the last remaining Sheikah other than Impa. The Triforce of Courage contains the divine essence of Farore, the Goddess of Courage, who is renowned for creating all life that inhabits the Hyrulean realm. It is usually associated specifically with Link. The Triforce of Courage is typically portrayed as the bottom-right piece of the Triforce. It is unclear what specific benefits the Triforce of Courage affords its user, but the holder of the Triforce of Courage is imbued with Farore's essence, and afforded attributes analogous to those of the Goddess of Courage herself. Link seems to have an affinity for Farore's color, green. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover The Triforce split when Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm; each piece went to their corresponding owners (Ganondorf, Power; Zelda/Sheik, Wisdom; Link, Courage). They tend to fade and brighten depending on the vitality of each wielder. For example, when Link was comatose by Bongo Bongo's invasion at Kakariko, close to death; or when Link and Zelda were close to dying after the final fight against Ganon. At the end of the Imprisonment War, the Triforce was finally reunited as each piece left their perished bearers; it was thanks to Zelda II's pure and unbalanced heart who made her wish and restored both Hyrule and the heart of the Sacred Realm using the True Force. Coincidentally, Zelda II also has an affinity for the color green, just like Link, and she did possess his courage during her solo mission, as well as lucid dreaming while dealing with Namira; she also had the polar opposite, Fear, in which her nightmares came to life. Legend of the Clashing Sisters The Triforce has played a very, very vital role in the story. When Malbella grew tired of the constant stalemates in the fights against her sister, Glentina, she intended to seek out a way to make herself stronger. From there, she was able to sense out a very powerful magical source which drew her to Hyrule. She soon found out that the source was none other than the Triforce itself. After learning about what it was, she intended to seek it out and use it to become even more powerful than her sister. When she found a way to reach it, it split into 3 pieces, with her snagging one of them while the other 2 fled. Enraged by this, she searched for answers as to why this happened. Category:Powerful Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Items